He's Not Kidding
by kimsangraa
Summary: [Update!] Chanyeol pikir, Bekku tidak lebih dari sekedar kucing biasa yang sangat menyayangi majikannya. Tapi, tentu saja, kenyataan tidak selalu sama dengan ekspektasi. [ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
**etc  
chaptered  
fantasy, yaoi, drama, romance, OOC, AU  
**Warn** DLDR, typo(s), weird, strange, etc  
.

**Happy reading!**

-c—b-

Chanyeol tidak tahu, sejak kapan kucing berbulu seputih salju yang dipunyainya seolah mampu memahami isi hatinya.

Misalnya, ketika Chanyeol mencari kunci sepedanya, kucing itu tiba-tiba datang padanya menggigit sebuah benda logam berbandul gantungan kunci itu. Atau, ketika Chanyeol ingin menyingkirkan brokoli dari piringnya, kucing itu akan memakannya jadi sang ibu tidak curiga.

"Kau baik sekali, Kucing." katanya, sambil mengelus kepala binatang itu, sementara sang kucing hanya mengeong pelan sambil mengeluskan tubuh di betis Chanyeol. (Sejauh ini, Chanyeol masih bingung ia akan memberi nama apa pada kucingnya.)

Kucing berbulu putih (yang anehnya selalu bersih) itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak galak. Ia bahkan cenderung manja dan malas-malasan apalagi ketika Chanyeol sudah ada di dekatnya. Ia biasa saja terhadap Yura—kakak Chanyeol—tapi ia akan berubah jadi galak terhadap teman yang datang ke kamar Chanyeol.

Contohnya, Jongin dan Sehun.

Mereka berdua datang pada pagi hari, bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol lari pagi. Keduanya sungguh menyebalkan, mereka membangunkan Chanyeol dengan cara menindihnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Mereka tidak sadar, ada kucing yang siap melompat ke atas mereka. Esoknya, Sehun datang ke sekolah dengan goresan kecil, namun Jongin lebih parah, goresan horizontal ada di dahinya yang diponi berantakan.

"Dasar, kalau begini bagaimana Kyungsoo-_hyung_ mau melihatku! Ia pasti akan mengejekku seperti yang dilakukan Jongdae-_hyung_," kata Jongin. Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi bersalah, sementara Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin, memberikan semangat.

"Maaf, ya, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kucingku tidak suka orang asing." kata Chanyeol. Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu setelah kau membantuku mengerjakan tugas dari Jung-_s__ongsaengnim_…" kata Jongin.

(Jung-_sonsaeng_ adalah guru yang paling galak di sekolah mereka, dan beliau memberikan tugas kepada sekelas untuk membuat alat yang bisa menunjukkan bagaimana cara kerja aliran listrik paralel. Jongin datang ke rumah Chanyeol pukul setengah sebelas malam dan meminta Chanyeol membantunya karena ia ketiduran.)

"Tapi, Yeol-_hyung_, kucingmu itu seperti cemburu, ya. Ketika aku main PS berdua denganmu saja ia terus mengganggu sampai akhirnya dimasukkan kandang," ujar Sehun sembari mengambil es jeruk dari tangan Jongin.

"Seperti istri yang galak," tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol diam, dalam hati membenarkan perkataan dua adik kelasnya ini. Ia jadi teringat ketika ia bermain dengan Taemin, sepupunya, lalu kucing itu datang dengan wajah seolah berkerut. Betis Taemin jadi sasarannya. Taemin pulang dengan tangisan, ada goresan panjang di betisnya yang dikarenakan si kucing.

"Buang saja, _Hyung_." kata Jongin seenak jidat.

"Hei, tidak bisa. Aku merasa kucing itu memahamiku. Aku juga sama sekali _tidak_ pernah kena cakarannya." kata Chanyeol, dahinya mengernyit.

"'_Belum_'." ralat Sehun.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas. Ketika bel berbunyi, mereka cepat-cepat menghabiskan snak yang dibeli di kantin dan langsung turun dari atap, lalu berlari ke kelas masing-masing.

(Jongin dan Sehun telat, dan tidak beruntungnya mereka karena saat itu adalah jamnya Jung-_s__onsaeng_. Mereka disuruh menyapu halaman sekolah yang penuh daun kering dan Jongin membanting sapu lidinya karena angin terus berhembus dan kembali menyebarkan daun-daun itu.)

()()()

"Cupcake." kata Chanyeol.

Yura yang sedang ada di sebelahnya, bermain laptop, mengangkat wajah sambil berekspresi aneh karena ucapan adiknya. "Hah?"

"Lihat, kucing itu suka _cupcake_. Ia terus bermain-main dengan miniatur _cupcake_ yang kau beli waktu pameran kemarin, _Noona_." jelas Chanyeol. Yura mengedarkan pandangan. Kucing itu sedang ada di ruang tengah, menggapaikan satu kakinya ke sebuah benda kecil dengan pucuk buah ceri itu.

"Benar juga," sahut Yura. "Tapi setidaknya kau cari dulu nama asli, baru yang _'_Cupcake' itu jadikan nama sayang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ponsel lalu berusaha mencari nama yang cocok. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide. Dibukanya terjemahan, dan ia mencari. "Yahaay!" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Yura menutup telinganya spontan.

"Jangan teriak, Yeol." ujar sang kakak, sepertinya sedikit jengkel.

"'_Em sorry_, _Noona_. Aku dapat nama bagus. Bagaimana kalau 'Bekku'?" tanya Chanyeol. Yura mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya sebelum menjawab.

"'Bekku'?"

"Uhm. Itu bahasa Kanadanya kucing. Tidak susah diucapkan juga, 'kan? Bekku-_ya_~"

Ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan itu, kucingnya menengadahkan wajah. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan heran, lalu mendekati Chanyeol. Ia melompat ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan bermanja di pergelangan Chanyeol.

"Lihat, bahkan—_hhhaaatttccchhiiimm—_ia tampak mengerti dengan nama barunya. Bekku-_ya_~" Chanyeol menggelitik bagian leher dan tengkuk kucingnya, sementara sang kucing hanya mengeong manja dan minta digaruk lagi. Yura menyipitkan mata.

"Kau flu?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu, heran karena bersin Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol.

"Hah~ oke, oke. Aku akan memanggil kucing itu Bekku mulai sekarang. Terserah kau jika ingin memanggilnya Cupcake." kata Yura, lalu melenggang ke _pantry_ untuk membuat makan malam.

"Oh iya, besok Jongdae dan Sehun akan datang ke sini. _Noona_ buatkan _parfait_, ya?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya dikeraskan agar Yura bisa mendengar dari _pantry_.

"Hey, bukannya kemarin—"

"MEONG~"

"—datang ke sini?" tanya Yura.

"MEONG~"

"Apa? Suara Bekku—"

"MEONG~"

"—dengar," jawab Chanyeol.

"MEONG~"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Yura lagi.

"MEONG~"

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengelus bulu halus Bekku dan seketika kucing itu pun diam. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan kening, tapi diabaikannya pemikiran aneh yang bersliweran di otak. "_Noona_, tadi aku bilang—"

"MEONG~"

()()()

Bersin-bersin yang dialami Chanyeol makin parah. Tapi ia tidak flu, juga tidak merasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa biasa saja, tapi setiap ia berdiam di rumah, bersin-bersinnya kambuh. Chanyeol bilang ia tidak begini ketika di sekolah. (Lalu Yura berkata, "Ya sudah tidak usah pulang dari sekolah," dan Chanyeol menarik kunciran kakaknya itu.)

Sang ibu akhirnya turun tangan karena hal ini. Ia bertanya pada teman-teman kantornya tapi tidak ada yang tahu sang buah hati Mama Park sakit apa. Beliau juga bertanya pada ibunya (yang berarti Nenek dari Chanyeol, yang merupakan bekas perawat rumah sakit) tapi ibunya ibu Chanyeol juga tidak tahu.

Chanyeol tengah menikmati sup hangat hasil dari kekhawatiran ibunya ketika ia bersin sangat keras. Mama Park tampak memperhatikan anaknya itu dan beliau menghela nafas.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita ke dokter. _Eomma_ khawatir dengan kondisimu. Ayah baru pulang nanti malam, jadi kita tidak bisa pergi dengan Ayah." kata Mama Park. Chanyeol mengangguk ditambah bersin kecil.

"Ya, lagipula ini masih sore juga," jawab Chanyeol. Mamanya mengangguk dan segera bersiap-siap.

Setelah memberikan macam-macam petuah pada Yura (yang hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah datar), sang ibu segera memakaikan Chanyeol mantel berwarna gelap dan masker biru. Ia menaruh _beanie_ pada kepala Chanyeol dan menggandeng anaknya yang super tinggi itu, lalu keluar apartemen.

"Tenang, Yeol. Aku akan menjaga Bekku." kata Yura, dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapat pikiran buruk tentang sesuatu. Ia ingin mengabaikan pikiran buruk itu tapi seolah hatinya berkata _feeling_-nya benar.

Ketika sudah sampai di klinik, dokter yang telah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Park itu menyuruh Chanyeol menjalani beberapa tes kesehatan. Chanyeol menjalaninya dengan wajah tertekan karena ia memang tidak suka dengan dokter dan alat kesehatan dan juga aroma rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana, Dok? Apa penyakit yang diderita Chanyeol?" tanya Mama Park dengan raut khawatir sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang tengah melirik sang dokter. Tapi dokter itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bukan masalah yang parah… Ia hanya alergi dengan bulu binatang yang biasanya ada bakteri _blablabla_ di antara bulunya jadi membuat hidung penderita gatal dan akan bersin terus, biasanya penyakit itu dinamakan _blablabla_." jelas sang dokter. (Chanyeol tidak ingin tahu nama bakteri dan penyakitnya.)

Sementara Mama Park menghela nafas lega, Chanyeol merasa dunianya jatuh. Perkiraannya benar.

"_Eomma_, berarti aku harus berpisah dengan Bekku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini semua demi kesehatanmu, Nak." Mama Park mulai bersikap dramatis dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin mati karena pikiran berpisah dengan Bekku. (Demi hidung Jongin, Bekku sudah menjalani hidup dengannya dan Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Bekku harus berpisah dengannya.)

Mama Park dan Chanyeol pulang agak larut karena tadi antri di apotik untuk meredakan gejala alerginya. Ketika sampai di apartemen, Yura dan Ayah Park yang sudah pulang dari kerja sedang menikmati teh hangat. "Bagaimana, Chanyeol?" tanya Ayah Park.

"Alergi bulu binatang," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Pantas saja bersin terus-terusan. Bekku dititipkan di Taemin dulu saja. Lagipula Taemin suka binatang, 'kan?" sahut Ayah Park. Chanyeol diam saja mendengarnya, dan ia menuju kamar. Ayahnya tidak tahu jika Taemin pernah di'aniaya' oleh Bekku, jadi Chanyeol menggunakan setengah dari waktu tidurnya untuk berpikir akan dikemanakan si Bekku ini, sekaligus segala kemungkinannya.

()()()

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Karena kemarin guru ekstrakulikuler Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tak bisa datang hari Sabtu, maka otomatis hari ini Chanyeol tidak perlu sekolah. Tidak perlu sekolah sama dengan ia bisa tidur sampai siang. Mama Park sudah berangkat kerja dari tadi dan itu tak jauh beda dengan ayahnya. Yura berkata hari ini ia akan berjalan-jalan, jadi ia juga sudah pergi dari tadi. Chanyeol sudah biasa ditinggal di apartemen dengan notes-notes dari sang mama yang ditinggal di pintu kulkas atau atas meja makan.

Tapi beruntungnya, hari ini Chanyeol bangun sedikit lebih pagi, jadi sup yang dibuat ibunya masih terasa hangat dan ia tak perlu repot-repot memanaskan, walaupun ia sendiri tidak begitu masalah jika harus memanaskan lagi.

Salah satunya yang mengganggu Chanyeol pagi ini, yang sedang memakan sup dan nasinya, adalah suasana yang terlalu tenang. Ia berpikir, sudah berapa lama apartemennya tidak setenang ini. Atau mungkin karena Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak mampir? Atau karena Yura yang tidak menciprati wajah Chanyeol dengan air saat ia belum bangun?

Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan ramai yang seperti itu, tapi yang seperti… _itu_.

Apa ya?

Hmm.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia memasukkan satu sendok sup dengan makaroni ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah isi mangkuknya habis, Chanyeol membawanya ke cucian. Ia dengan senang hati akan membiarkan Yura mencucinya hari ini. Chanyeol menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral dingin. Ia meminumnya sembari melihat pintu kulkas, membaca setiap notes yang ditinggalkan keluarganya.

_Untuk Chanyeol : kue keju di kulkas jangan dihabiskan_. –_**Yura**_

_Chanyeol, jangan lupa minum obat ya_. –_**Eomma**_

"Oh."

Chanyeol ingat apa yang ia dan ibunya lakukan kemarin sore. Mereka ke rumah sakit, 'kan? Dan untuk kesimpulan, ia ternyata mengidap alergi terhadap bulu binatang. Chanyeol termangu membacanya dan ia mengembalikan botol minum itu kembali ke kulkas.

Itu dia. Keramaian yang _itu_. Yang disebabkan oleh Bekku.

Chanyeol berlari ke ruang tengah, namun kandang Bekku masih ada di sana, dalam keadaan terbuka (untuk informasi, kucingnya memang pintar. Ia bisa membuka pintu kandang yang tidak diberi gembok). Berarti Bekku ada dalam suatu tempat di rumah ini.

Yang benar saja, Chanyeol sedang alergi. Apa tak ada satupun orang di keluarganya yang berbaik hati memberi gembok di kandang Bekku agar kucingnya itu tidak menebarkan lebih banyak bulu?

Lelaki tinggi itu berjalan, menuju kamar ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Lalu ia melangkah ke ruang tamu dan ia menunduk untuk melihat kolong, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Ia mendengar suara kecil dari kamar Yura, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia harus menahan bersin agar bisa memindahkan Bekku kembali ke kandangnya.

Tapi bukannya ia menemukan tubuh penuh bulu putih, ia malah melihat sesosok _perempuan_—

"_Jjashik—_!"

Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri, ia terjatuh ke belakang dengan keras, sampai sosok _perempuan_ itu kelihatan terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Chanyeol. Pikiran Chanyeol penuh konspirasi, jangan-jangan _perempuan_ ini pencuri?

Penjahat?

Tidak mungkin. Ia terlalu… _kecil_.

"SIAPA KAU?!" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya meraih apapun untuk pertahanan. Ia berakhir dengan alat lompat tali di tangannya.

_Perempuan_ ini tidak mungkin teman Yura. Tapi kalau memang benar temannya, Chanyeol berpikir akan memberi madu di sisir kakaknya sebagai hukuman, karena yang benar saja, siapa di dunia ini yang akan memberitahu kode apartemennya ke orang lain?

_Perempuan_ itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sehingga bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya, telapak tangan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Wow, tunggu, Chanyeol,"

Alis Chanyeol mengerut, kesal. "Aku tanya, siapa kau?! Dan kenapa kau bicara informal padaku?!"

"Kau juga bicara informal padaku," jawab _perempuan_ itu.

"YANGBENARSAJA—"

"Letakkan alat itu, kumohon. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka karena aku bertaruh cakaranku sama kuatnya dengan teriakanmu."

Chanyeol nampaknya akan meledak karena apapun yang ia dengar sekarang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Ia jadi berharap ini semua hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi gilanya dan ia sungguh memilih untuk memanaskan supnya karena ia bangun telat.

"Oke, aku Cupcake."

Nama itu rasanya familiar tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk berpikir sehat. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah cepat telepon 911 lalu orang ini segera ditangkap, tapi kakinya tidak bisa kemana-mana. Apa _perempuan_ ini menaruh lem di lantainya?

"Dan aku seorang lelaki."

Oke, bagus, karena yang membuat Chanyeol ragu-ragu menggunakan kata _perempuan_ adalah, ia memakai celana panjang ketat, dan kaos mahal—tunggu, apa itu milik Yura? Tapi tunggu, ini tidak begitu penting—namun rambutnya terlalu pendek untuk seorang perempuan. Maksud Chanyeol, itu tidak masalah, tapi rambutnya hanya tidak dalam kondisi yang pas untuk seorang perempuan.

Tapi hal ini justru membuat kewarasan Chanyeol lebih terkikis lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti perempuan?!"

"_Well_," Perempu—maksudnya—lelaki, itu mengangkat bahu. "Yura tampak bagus dengan ini jadi aku ingin mencobanya. Apalagi ini baju keluaran Louis Vuitton yang dibelinya mati-matian dengan uang tabungan dari kerja sambilannya jadi—"

"Tunggu…" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "…kau tahu darimana sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Aku _mendengar_nya ketika kalian hanya berdua di rumah. Bertiga, hitung kehadiranku juga."

Chanyeol melempar talinya ke sembarang arah, frustasi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di kursi belajar Yura dan menatap lelaki ini dengan pandangan pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau bermaksud jahat padaku, dan aku tidak peduli apa ada orang jahat lain di luar, namun, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi? Semuanya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, manis, tapi apakah kau bisa tenang ketika ada orang _hampir-gila_ tiba-tiba di kamar kakakmu dan ia mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal dan semuanya jadi—oke, berhenti. "Aku tahu kau pasti bingung. Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku Cupcake."

"Siapa sebenarnya Cupcake itu? Maksudku, ya, itu kau. Tapi… _siapa_."

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau pernah memberiku nama panggilan itu, lalu Yura berkata carilah yang cocok dulu sehingga aku dipanggil Bekku."

Tolong katakan pada Chanyeol kalau yang ia dengar hanyalah salah satu dari skenario membosankan dalam drama.

"Aku kucingmu, Chanyeol. Kenalkan. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini. Aku sudah berusaha berkenalan denganmu tapi kau hanya menepuk dahiku terus menerus." jawab lelaki itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bercanda. Aku pernah mencakar Sehun, dan Jongin. Lalu Taemin. Aku tidak pernah mencakarmu karena aromamu menyenangkan. Seperti beri atau semacamnya dan jauh dari bau _citrus_—kau tahu, kucing benci aroma _citrus_." jelas lelaki itu.

Ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Antara bingung, juga… bingung. Lalu bingung. "Aku tak akan bisa memanggilmu Bekku lagi setelah ini."

"Kupikir juga tidak, tapi nyatanya namaku tidak jauh dari itu, Chanyeol. Nama asliku Baekhyun. Kau sungguh hebat karena memilihkan nama yang mirip dengan nama asliku. Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Baekhyun," jawab lelaki itu, lalu menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol secara sepihak, dalam jabatan hangat, dan senyum manis.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa percaya atau tidak," kata Chanyeol, jujur.

"Memang, ini seperti mimpi," Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau Bekku?"

"Ya, kau punya _boxer_ dengan gambar _winnie-the-pooh_—"

"OKE CUKUP. Rasanya aku harus memberitahu _Noona_ agar tidak membocorkan apapun yang memalukan pada siapapun," kata Chanyeol, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Kau tahu Yura tak akan pernah membocorkan hal sememalukan itu karena Yura sendiri punya banyak hal memalukan untuk dibocorkan. Misalnya ia masih suka bicara dengan boneka _danbo_ di kamarnya—"

H-heh? Kalau hal itu, jelas Yura tak akan pernah membocorkannya, tapi kenapa orang—maksudku, kucing—atau orang ini—tahu? Yang benar saja. Yura tidak mungkin membocorkan hal seperti itu_, people gonna think she's kinda weird, although it's not 'total weird'_.

"—ia juga pernah bicara padaku saat aku masih jadi Bekku, air matanya mengalir dan ia sesenggukan karena ternyata idolanya sudah pacaran dengan artis lain selama beberapa bulan," kata Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengangkat alis, _oh yang itu_. _Kalau tidak salah Noona bahkan melepas semua posternya dan menghapus—menghancurkan—semua yang ada hubungannya dengan idolanya—atau pacar idolanya_, batin Chanyeol.

"Apalagi hal memalukan tentangnya?"

"Lho, apa kau tidak mengetahui kakakmu sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Aku lelaki, aku tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang _Noona_ lakukan di kamarnya yang selalu tertutup ini,"

"Aku juga lelaki," tambah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening.

"Tidak, kau… kucing."

"Tidak—maksudku, iya, aku kucing, tapi aku jantan—"

"Kau tidak jantan, kau bahkan memakai celana ketat dan baju Louis Vuitton—"

"Maksudku, saat aku jadi kucing, aku bergender jantan bukan betina," cepat-cepat Baekhyun menambahkan sebelum Chanyeol kembali seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai celanan ketat dan baju milik _Noona_? Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarku saja dan mencuri bajuku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tadi belum bangun. Dan karena Yura tampak bagus dengan ini… yah, tidak hanya dengan ini sebenarnya. Ia cocok dengan baju apapun dan ia cantik. Juga tinggi. Tapi karena ini baju yang bagus, jadi aku ingin mencobanya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau lelaki," celetuk Chanyeol, seraya berpikir kalau mungkin Baekhyun mengidap semacam kelainan mental dimana lelaki bertingkah dan menganggap dirinya sebagai perempuan karena merasa lebih nyaman—

"Oh? Bukankah kau menganggapku sebagai kucing? Dan aku tidak memiliki kelainan apapun,"

—oke, itu sudah cukup mengerikan. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras ke udara.

"Mari kita lupakan semua tadi. Apa kelebihanmu?"

"Indraku tajam. Aku bisa melihat jahitan di ujung lengan pendekmu, aku bisa mencium aroma sup dari dapur, aku bisa merasakan apapun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan aku mendengar… apa itu? Seperti suara _dug-dug-dug-dug_? Apa ada orang yang sedang memalu sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis lagi. Rasanya ia tahu apa suara itu, karena sebenarnya dari tadi ia juga merasakannya. Apa benar ada yang sedang memalu? Tapi tidak, Chanyeol tidak mendengar apapun. Lalu sejenak kemudian—

"Itu jantungku! Baekhyun, itu mengerikan! Kau bisa mendengar sampai di organ-organ tubuh orang lain?! Kau bisa mendengar bagaimana peristaltik bekerja?! Kau bisa mendengar bagaimana aku bernafas?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, itu karena jantung adalah organmu yang paling bekerja keras dalam saat-saat seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut di depannya, seperti hendak melamar Baekhyun—nyatanya, ia hanya ingin Baekhyun pergi jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh dari kenyataan.

"Baekhyun, kumohon, katakan kau hanya mimpiku… Katakan kau teman _Noona_, itu jauh lebih baik… Katakan kau pencuri yang ingin baju Louis Vuitton—" _oke, yang itu agak buruk._ "—katakan kau apapun, asal jangan kucingku. Kumohon…"

"Chanyeol, tolong terima kenyataan. Aku ini kucingmu," kata Baekhyun, lalu mengusap rambut Chanyeol dalam gerakan lembut. Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng.

"Kucing tidak mengusap kepala majikannya,"

"Lalu kau mau aku berlaku seperti apa? Memelukmu? Tidur di pahamu sebagaimana yang aku lakukan ketika menjadi kucing? Menggesekkan hidungku dengan hidungmu?"

Chanyeol membeku, udara terasa menipis. Ini tidak baik, Baekhyun akan mendengar jantungnya lagi. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin hidup di kenyataan. Apa sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah mimpi? Apa aku akan bangun?"

"Mungkin… jika kau ingin tidur lagi setelah ini…"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "Tapi reaksimu tidak seburuk yang lain, sungguh. Temanku pernah cerita, majikannya pingsan berkali-kali. Sementara kau masih bisa melucu,"

Kalau Baekhyun ingin tahu, sebenarnya ini adalah momen dimana Chanyeol merasa tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Dan aku tidak ingin bersama Taemin, aromanya cenderung ke arah jeruk. Katakan padanya untuk mengganti parfum atau pewangi pakaian, kalau ia tidak ingin kucingnya terus mencakarnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ada berapa _kau _di dunia ini?"

"Hmm… mungkin sepertujuh dari seluruh manusia di dunia ini?"

Chanyeol duduk lagi di kursi belajar Yura, rasanya ia ingin percaya tapi ada tembok besar yang membuat rasa itu tidak bisa sampai di hati. Perutnya terasa mual tiba-tiba. Chanyeol pikir tidur sebentar akan membuatnya tenang, sampai Baekhyun berbicara lagi.

"Nanti, jika transformasiku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku,"

Chanyeol tampak tertarik. "Benarkah?!"

"Ya, tapi itu memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin sampai dua, tiga tahun?"

Chanyeol terlihat lemas lagi. Baekhyun tertawa. "Untuk saat ini, pinjamkan aku baju. Aku akan membantumu bersih-bersih, atau sesuatu yang kau kesusahan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang, pelan-pelan sambil tersenyum karena Chanyeol tampak sudah tenang.

Entahlah, sebenarnya, yang ada di pikiran Park Chanyeol.

()()()

**tbc**** (or fin?!)**

**Author's babbling** :

He-yo!

Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya untuk yang merayakan. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalau ada salah yang disengaja maupun tidak. Saya tahu banyak dari kalian yang kecewa sama saya, entah karena apdet lama, cerita nggak jelas, dan chapter tidak nyambung, juga ending yang nista(?)-_-

Dan maaf untuk yang nunggu kaisoo-nya, saya tiba-tiba stuck banget. Rencananya mau saya rombak lagi dari awal. Dan ff yang ini udah saya tulis sampe chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, jadi saya ada pede dikit buat publish hohoho. Walaupun cerita tetep aja gaje, hmm...

Saya nargetin review ada tiga puluh lebih, gimana? Apa terlalu pede? Yang penting bilang aja, ini mau dilanjut atau pilih diremove aja dari list ff. Hehehehe.

Review ya?


	2. Baek's POV

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa  
**Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun  
**etc  
chaptered  
fantasy, yaoi, drama, romance, OOC, AU  
**Warn** DLDR, typo(s), weird, strange, etc  
.

**Happy reading!**

-c—b-

Aku Baekhyun, kucing dengan ras Japanese Bobtail, tengah berdiam diri, bermalas-malasan, berusaha menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Minho-_hyung_.

Tugas itu tidak begitu sulit, hanya mengamati dan terus mengamati. Kami, para member yang belum bisa berubah, tidak pernah mendapatkan tugas selain mengamati. Tapi kebanyakan dari kami mengeluh. Kebanyakan dari kami belum bisa mengontrol insting, walaupun kontrolku sendiri, kata Minho-_hyung_, lumayan bagus untuk seorang 'pemula'.

Maka aku berusaha mengamati dan terus mengamati.

Keluarga yang mengasuhku sedang mengadakan sesuatu yang bernama 'makan malam'. Mereka mengisi perut mereka dengan berbagai macam bahan yang sudah diolah menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang menarik bahkan dari sudut pandangku. Terkadang, salah satu dari mereka dengan iseng memberi salah satu dari bentuk menarik itu padaku. Awalnya aku hanya mencium aromanya, tapi kupikir memakannya adalah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka senang. Jadi tak ada yang kulakukan selain memakannya.

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung seperti biasanya. Seorang pria dewasa yang sering disebut sebagai '_Appa_' menanyakan berbagai hal kepada dua orang yang disebut sebagai 'anak'nya, sementara seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan keriput halus yang mulai muncul tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

Aku di sini, dibiarkan. Tidak apa, sih. Aku sudah biasa dibiarkan seperti ini. Tapi toh nanti salah satu dari mereka akan menggendongku lagi dan memanjakanku.

Percakapan mereka berawal dari sesuatu yang disebut 'sekolah', 'pelajaran', lalu beralih lagi ke 'mobil' (itu adalah benda yang selalu dipakai mereka untuk membawaku ke salon atau tempat dimana aku akan dititipkan), lalu 'baju', dan lainnya yang belum terartikan di pikiranku.

Eh? Mereka mulai berdiri. Berarti makan malam sudah selesai. Bergiliran, mereka menuju sebuah tempat yang digunakan untuk mencuci alat-alat untuk memakan bahan tadi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu ada apa saja di tempat itu.

Ketika mereka sudah benar-benar selesai, salah satu dari mereka akan menarikku keluar dari kandang. Rambutnya warna coklat gelap, matanya besar. Ia adalah anak lelaki dari keluarga Park ini. Namanya Chanyeol. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus. Wajahnya bagus, atau kata Kibum-_hyung_, itu berarti tampan. Aku tidak tahu, yang bisa aku pastikan adalah perkataanku yang tadi, wajahnya bagus. Aku menyukainya, ia beraroma sejenis beri.

Ia membawaku ke ruang yang di sana terdapat benda bernama 'televisi', menampilkan gambar dari layar besar dan suara yang keras. Biasanya di sana juga sudah duduk seseorang yang disebut Chanyeol sebagai kakak perempuannya. Namanya Yura, rambutnya panjang warna hitam. Ia punya banyak kemiripan dengan Chanyeol, seperti matanya dan senyumnya. Yura berbau seperti stroberi, tapi kupikir itu karena parfum yang sering digunakannya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak belajar?" Yura bertanya.

"Tidak, ujian tengah semester sudah selesai, _Noona_." jawab Chanyeol. Aku ingin bertanya apa itu ujian tengah semester tapi aku tahu suaraku hanya akan terdengar 'meong meong meong' dan yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah mengelus tengkukku.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa. Inilah akibat menjalani pemadatan kelas tiga," Yura berkata seperti sedang mengeluh. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan ia mendapat pandangan tidak terima dari Yura.

"Aku juga akan mengalaminya. Aku tahu, _Noona_."

Suaranya terdengar rendah dan menyenangkan, tidak seperti suara teman-temannya. Dan aku lebih menyukainya karena itu.

()()()

Sebaliknya, teman Chanyeol, yang bernama Jongin dan Sehun, bersuara sama sekali tidak berat. Suara Sehun sedikit aneh, seperti setengah cempreng. Sementara suara Jongin terdengar seperti orang yang sedang sakit pilek. Aku tidak tahu apa pendengaranku yang salah tapi memang suara mereka terdengar begitu di telingaku.

Jongin berkulit sedikit coklat dan rambutnya coklat tua. Wajahnya juga bagus. Ia tinggi (tapi tidak setinggi Chanyeol), dan aku sering mendengarnya membanggakan tulang rahangnya yang tajam atau apalah itu. Warna kulit Sehun jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, ia berkulit seperti mayat hidup. Putih, matanya kecil. Tulang pipinya tinggi jadi ia kelihatan seperti pemarah jika mengernyit sedikit saja. Ia tidak bisa membunyikan huruf 's' dengan baik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat madu, tapi akhir-akhir ini dicat hitam jadi ia tampak makin bagus.

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan siapa lagi teman yang akrab dengan Chanyeol, suara bel di pintu mengagetkanku. Aku mengeong sejenak dan Yura keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sedang olahraga di lapangan. Yura membuka pintu dan cengiran Jongin lalu Sehun terpampang di penglihatanku.

"Masuk saja langsung, ke kamar Chanyeol. Pemalas itu masih tidur," kata Yura.

"Iya, _Noona_~" jawab Jongin dan Sehun cekikikan. Kalau aku pikir, mereka pasti dalam hati menggosipkan kecantikan Yura yang semakin hari semakin menguar. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi lalu Jongin mengikuti cekikikan Sehun.

"Yura-_noona_ makin cantik ya? Seperti model, hihihihi."

Benar, 'kan, apa yang kubilang.

Aku sedang meraih kaitan di pintuku ketika mereka melewatiku dan menyapa. "Hai, Kucing,"

"Aku heran kenapa Chanyeol-_hyung _tidak segera memberi kucing ini nama," kata Jongin. Sehun di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk sembari menatapku yang kubalas dengan tatapan ala kucing.

"Aku jadi berpikir untuk mempunyai hewan peliharaan," sahut Sehun, dan Jongin meliriknya. Suara mereka makin terdengar kecil tapi itu tidak jadi masalah untukku. Aku berusaha meraih kaitannya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa ketika menangisi hamstermu yang tiba-tiba mati," balas Jongin sembari tertawa jahil. Sehun memukul pundaknya, tepat ketika kaitan di pintu kandangku lepas. Aku mendorongnya lalu berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Dari bawah sini, aku dapat melihat kaki Chanyeol yang melampaui tempat tidurnya. Mungkin posisinya tidur kurang naik, jadi kaki itu tampak lucu dari sini. Jongin dan Sehun berpandangan, lalu cekikikan lagi, hanya kali ini lebih terdengar jahil. Mereka menarik nafas dan…

"CHANYEOL-_HYUNG_!"

Hah?

_**Bruk!**_

"AAAAH!"

Hei, mereka menyakiti Chanyeol! Aku melompat ke kursi belajar Chanyeol dan melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan, karena Jongin dan Sehun ada di atasnya! Dan mereka tertawa-tawa seperti tidak ada yang salah dari itu!

Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan jengkel. "Hhhhrrrrrr!" adalah suara yang kukeluarkan dan aku meregangkan otot kaki belakangku, dan kulihat Chanyeol segera menghadap belakang, menatapku.

"Oh, tidak." gumamannya terdengar sampai telingaku.

Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah, aku berusaha melindungi Chanyeol dan kudengar teriakan Jongin dan Sehun.

()()()

Ini waktu sekolah untuk Chanyeol dan tidak ada orang di tempat tinggalnya. Aku yang kebosanan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum-_hyung_ yang biasanya sedang bersantai di taman dekat sini. Aku menyusuri lantai dan menemukan jendela kamar Chanyeol yang selalu terbuka. Aku melompat keluar dan mulai menuruni dinding-dinding, berjalan menuju taman.

Benar saja, di sana, seekor Egyptian Mau tengah menjilati tubuhnya sendiri di bawah pohon. Jelas sekali itu Kibum-_hyung_, atau yang biasa dipanggil Key oleh majikannya. Sepertinya ia sering ke taman karena bingung mau melakukan apa saat majikannya sekolah. Ia mendelik saat melihatku memasuki taman. Setelahnya, ia hanya memalingkan wajah dan menjilati tubuhnya lagi, sepertinya sudah sadar akan kehadiranku.

"Baekhyun," katanya, tentu saja dalam bahasa kucing. Aku membalasnya dengan dengkuran pelan; ia memperhatikanku. "Majikanmu sedang keluar semua?"

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. "Semuanya," jawabku.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun, aku mulai menjalankan semuanya besok. Sekolah, mungkin juga mengambil pekerjaan sampingan," katanya. Ah, iya, sekolah.

"Sebenarnya sekolah itu apa?"

"Katanya seperti tempat belajar. Kita belajar, kita diberi pelajaran oleh seseorang yang disebut guru. Guru itu tugasnya mengajari kita. Sementara pelajaran itu... hm, apa ya. Seperti materi-materi berisi ilmu. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu." jawabannya terdengar malas-malasan.

"Dari dulu aku heran, kenapa kita harus melakukan sesuatu seperti manusia," sahutku, lebih seperti pertanyaan. Kibum-_hyung_ menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna hijau.

"Baekhyun, kau tentunya sudah pernah dengar ini berkali-kali. Kita itu... terpilih. Kita adalah makhluk yang terpilih. Dan yang dipilih mempunyai tugas khusus, kita harus kembali menjadi manusia."

"Jika tidak, kita akan membahayakan kaum kita sendiri," sambungku.

"Dan semua ini karena kutukan makhluk jelek di zaman dahulu." Kibum-_hyung_ mendengus. Itu semua benar. Rumornya, jika kami masih tetap menjadi binatang saat seharusnya sudah menjadi manusia, kaum kami akan mengalami sesuatu seperti kepunahan atau semacamnya. Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Lalu, makhluk terpilih yang tidak berhasil, biasanya dikarenakan mereka frustrasi dan mereka akan memilih mati.

"Tapi kepintaran kita sama dengan... apa itu namanya, anak kelas tiga sekolah menengah?" tanyaku. Kibum-_hyung_ mengangguk.

"Kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Kita secara alami berilmu sampai itu, tapi aku heran kenapa kita masih tidak tahu hal-hal seperti makan malam atau rak sepatu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa begitu. Tapi katanya, banyak hal yang akan menjadi normal bagi kita saat sudah bisa berubah."

"Hmmmm... Lalu kapan aku mendapat kesempatan berubah itu?"

Kibum-_hyung _mendongak, menatap langit. "Kupikir akan segera datang. Milikku sudah datang dan aku sudah bisa berubah menjadi manusia."

Aku mengangkat alis, tentu saja tak tampak dari wajah kucing yang kumiliki. "Oh ya? Bagaimana wajahmu? Baguskah?"

"Ya, bagus," katanya sambil tertawa. Aku mendengus. "Tapi sepertinya mataku tidak terlalu berubah. Tetap saja kelihatan tajam. Tulang pipiku tinggi. Aku kelihatan galak, kalau kata Minho yang saat itu menyelinap ke tempat tinggal majikanku." jelasnya. Aku tertawa dan ia menatapku.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana milikku nanti," ujarku jujur. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku tak kalah penasarannya, Baekhyun. Oh, iya, kau bisa memilih ingin berubah di depan majikanmu atau tidak. Dan kau punya pilihan bisa menghilangkan ingatan mereka atau tidak." ujar Kibum-_hyung_.

"Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Yap, kukatakan sekarang jika misalnya besok aku tidak bertemu denganmu,"

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak tahu."

Aku menghela nafas, dan berkata pada Kibum-_hyung._ "Aku mau pulang."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Jangan sampai tertabrak sesuatu. Masa berubahmu belum datang dan sangat lucu sekali jika kau sudah mati." katanya, dan aku hanya terdiam lalu meninggalkannya. Aku tahu Kibum-_hyung _hanya menutupi kesedihannya karena salah satu temannya ada yang mati sebelum sempat berubah, hanya karena ceroboh.

()()()

Ketika tubuhku hangat, aku merasa mengantuk. Dan tolong kesampingkan fakta bahwa tubuhku aslinya memang selalu hangat. Dan akan bertambah hangat setelah Chanyeol selesai memandikanku dengan air hangat. Awalnya sungguh aku tidak suka yang namanya air, itu membuat buluku basah dan jika buluku basah, massa tubuhku akan bertambah dan aku akan merasa seolah tubuhku menggendut. Aku tidak suka akan hal itu.

Tapi karena Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini selalu mengeringkanku dengan pengering rambut, maka tubuhku secara ajaib akan langsung kering dan nyaman. Aku heran ketika melihat pengering rambut itu dipakai oleh salah satu dari majikanku, apa rambut mereka juga akan terasa berat saat basah?

Hal itu kuanggap sebagai setengah iya dan setengah tidak.

Aku mendengkur pelan, tubuhku baru selesai dikeringkan dan Chanyeol menurunkanku di ruang tengah, membiarkan aku berjalan-jalan di luar kandang. Aku melihat Yura sedang melakukan sesuatu yang disebut 'mengetik' di atas di atas meja makan dan suaranya seperti tak-tak-tak dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan pupilku yang berukuran sedang karena tak banyak cahaya.

Aku mendapatkan satu benda yang menarik perhatian. Benda itu kecil, warnanya merah muda dan ada benda lain berbentuk bulat berwarna merah di atasnya. Aku meraihnya dan memain-mainkannya, sembari berpikir aku pernah melihat yang versi lebih besar dan Yura memakannya. Namanya apa, ya?

"_Cupcake_."

Suara Chanyeol agak mengagetkanku. Oh, iya, nama benda ini adalah _cupcake._ Tapi, hey, Chanyeol tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Aku menoleh, Chanyeol sedang menatapku. Lalu Yura menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Lihat, kucing itu suka _cupcake_. Ia terus bermain-main dengan miniatur _cupcake_ yang kau beli waktu pameran kemarin, _Noona_." jelas Chanyeol. Yura menoleh ke arahku yang masih memainkan benda kecil ini. Oh, ini namanya miniatur.

"Benar juga," sahut Yura. "Tapi setidaknya kau cari dulu nama asli, baru yang _'_Cupcake' itu jadikan nama sayang."

Aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia mengambil benda bernama 'ponsel' dari dalam saku celananya lalu menggeser-geserkan jarinya di atas ponsel itu. Jadi mereka hendak memberiku sebuah nama? Aku menunggu-nunggu.

"Yahaay!"

Ketika Chanyeol berteriak, aku langsung mendengar Yura yang menyahut dengan intonasi aneh. "Jangan teriak, Yeol."

"'_Em sorry_, _Noona_. Aku dapat nama bagus. Bagaimana kalau 'Bekku'?"

Terdengar suara tak-tak-tak sebelum Yura menjawabnya. "'Bekku'?"

"Uhm. Itu bahasa Kanadanya kucing. Tidak susah diucapkan juga, 'kan? Bekku-_ya_~"

Aku menengadahkan wajah. Benarkah? Itu namaku yang baru? Hey, itu tak jauh beda dengan nama asliku, 'kan? Sama-sama ada huruf 'b' dan 'k', dan dua huruf itu yang mendominasi nama asliku. Aku mendekati Chanyeol dan melompat ke pahanya, lalu merebahkan leherku di pergelangannya.

"Lihat, bahkan—_hhhaaatttccchhiiimm—_ia tampak mengerti dengan nama barunya. Bekku-_ya_~"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk dan bagian sekitar leherku. Aku menyukainya, jadi aku mengeong agar ia terus menggarukku. Tapi tampaknya Yura tidak memerhatikan perkataan Chanyeol yang itu karena gadis itu bertanya perihal lain yang berkaitan dengan bersinnya.

"Kau flu?"

"Tidak,"

Yura terdengar diam sebentar. "Hah~ oke, oke. Aku akan memanggil kucing itu Bekku mulai sekarang. Terserah kau jika ingin memanggilnya Cupcake." kata Yura, lalu dapat kulihat ia berdiri dan melangkah, mungkin ke dapur.

"Oh iya, besok Jongdae dan Sehun akan datang ke sini. _Noona_ buatkan _parfait_, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara keras. Jongdae? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan mengeong keras, suatu bentuk ketika aku tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Hey, bukannya kemarin—"

"MEONG~"

"—datang ke sini?" suara Yura tenggelam dalam suaraku yang cempreng.

"MEONG~"

"Apa? Suara Bekku—"

"MEONG~"

"—dengar," jawab Chanyeol, sembari melirikku.

"MEONG~"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Yura lagi.

"MEONG~"

Aku mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas dan ia mengelusku perlahan, lalu aku terdiam. Ia tampak menatapku dengan heran, tapi ia keburu mendongak lagi dan mulutnya terbuka. Saat itu juga, mulutku terbuka. "_Noona_, tadi aku bilang—"

"MEONG~"

()()()

Aku menguap.

Tapi dibawahku bukanlah kain yang nyaman, tapi sebuah benda seperti kertas tebal yang keras. Baunya familiar, dan aku berusaha keras membuka mataku yang berat. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapati diriku berada dalam kardus.

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Apa Chanyeol telah membuangku?

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dari semua ini. Tempat ini tampak sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu saat Chanyeol memungutku. Apa Chanyeol telah membuangku di tempat ia memungutku? Tapi... ini... Tidak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingat betul, ada sebuah _pet-shop _di sebelah sana, tapi kenapa tempat itu menghilang? Dan malah kembali menjadi tanah kosong? Atau tempat itu dihancurkan? Tidak mungkin.

Aku masih terdiam, tidak mengeong. Semuanya terasa buram di pandanganku, seperti hitam putih. Dan seolah-olah manusia yang melewati kardusku ini sama sekali tidak menyadariku. Aku melihat sekeliling, lalu ujung jalan sebelah kanan mengagetkanku. Ada Chanyeol di sebelah sana.

Tapi Chanyeol yang versi dulu, berbalut seragam ketika ia masih sekolah menengah pertama, dan gaya rambutnya masih sedikit aneh. Ia tampak aneh, atau mungkin itu disebabkan mataku yang buram. Di tangannya ada sesuatu seperti minuman.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Lalu mendekat. Semakin dekat sampai aku bisa mendengar tapakan langkahnya.

Kalau ini masa lalu, Chanyeol akan melihatku lalu terdiam. Ia akan menyapaku dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar ringan dan mengelusku. Aku menunggunya melakukan semua itu, tapi alih-alih melihatku, ia hanya melanjutkan langkah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Lalu dibelakang Chanyeol ada sehelai cahaya yang berubah menjadi sebuah makhluk. Aku heran, tapi tampaknya manusia-manusia lain tidak menyadari keanehan ini. Ia berubah menjadi seorang... wanita? Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan tubuhnya terbalut dengan kain-kain yang menjuntai. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk melihatku, rambutnya jatuh dari balik bahu.

"Baekhyun," katanya lembut. Tapi suaranya menggema dalam kepalaku.

"Ya?"

Aku terkejut sendiri mendengar suaraku yang seperti manusia. Ketika kusadari, suaraku terdengar tidak terlalu berat. Tidak seperti suara Chanyeol. Apa ini tandanya...

"Ya, masa perubahanmu sudah datang. Dan kesempatanmu untuk memulai berubah ada di lima hari setelah ini." jelasnya. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak terlalu terkejut, seolah aku memang sudah tahu akan terjadi ini. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana merespon ini.

"...aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu berkata-kata, menyanyilah. Jadilah manusia, karena kau adalah makhluk terpilih."

Katanya, dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku melihat kemana ia melangkah dengan kain-kain lebar yang menggesek tanah itu. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba sayapnya yang lebar menguar dari punggung. Sayap itu melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol dan saat mereka mulai menghilang, duniaku berubah menjadi putih seutuhnya.

Aku bangun dalam kekagetan, dan menyadari semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi yang nyata.

()()()

Ini adalah hari ketiga, hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk memulai perubahan. Kenapa sekarang? Aku juga tidak tahu. Rasanya firasatku mengatakan aku harus mulai melakukannya hari ini, walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat wujudku. Lagipula, hari ini keluarga Chanyeol sedang pergi.

Aku membuka kaitan kandangku dan berjalan keluar. Aku menuju kamar Yura, dan hendak berubah di sana. Aku berdiri dan memandang diriku di kaca panjang di kamarnya yang wangi. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan sosok berbulu putih bersih ini. Rasanya aku mual memikirkan itu. Tapi tunggu, caranya berubah bagaimana, ya?

Rasanya aku pernah mendengar. Fokuskan dirimu untuk berubah. Pikirkan manusia. Manusia. Yang penting fokus. Aku memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan diri, memikirkan manusia.

Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu. Tubuhku berputar-putar, meninggi, dan entahlah, rasa lain yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Ada hembusan angin yang sangat kuat melewati tubuhku, lalu membawa sesuatu seperti permukaan terluar dari tubuhku, seperti melepas permukaan terluar itu. Ketika semua rasa itu sudah reda, aku membuka mata perlahan.

_Aku_.

Aku ada di sana, dipantulkan oleh cermin itu, dalam bentuk yang jauh berbeda. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar, melihat pantulanku sendiri. Tanpa sadar, aku berpikir kalau wajahku terlihat bagus. Aku meraba wajahku.

Mataku terlihat kecil, dan ujungnya turun, dalamnya berwarna coklat terang. Hidungku juga kecil. Bibirku tipis, dan pipiku agak tembam. Aku mengelus rambutku, warnanya hitam sempurna dan terlihat berantakan. Tapi berantakan yang membuatnya tampak lebih bagus. Dahiku agak terlihat, tapi sisanya tertutup rambut. Aku tidak bisa mengira-ngira ukuranku, jadi aku berdiri, dan menyadari jika aku ditutupi sehelai kain putih besar.

Aku menyadari aku tidak memakai apapun, dan aku segera mengangkat kainku dan melangkah menuju lemari Yura. Aku mengambil salah satu kaos dan memakainya, lalu mengambil celana dan memakainya juga. Aku berkaca lagi, dan menyadari kaos ini adalah kaos yang dibeli Yura dengan uangnya sendiri. Celananya agak ketat, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak memakai apapun, ya, 'kan?

"_Jjashik—_!"

Lalu terdengar suara jatuh yang keras. Aku terkejut, dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Aku menemukan... ya ampun, jadi... Chanyeol tidak pergi? Berarti ia melihatku? Ya ampun, ya ampun. Bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol terperangah melihatku, atau mungkin ia tidak menyadari jika aku kucingnya? Ia masih terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. Bahkan aku sampai tersentak mendengarnya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" teriaknya. Aku melihatnya mengacak meja dengan tetap menatapku tajam, lalu tangannya mengangkat sebuah benda yang biasanya dipakai Yura untuk olahraga sambil melompat.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku sehingga bisa sejajar dengan wajah, telapak tanganku kuhadapkan ke arah Chanyeol. Aku sempat takut ia akan menyerangku, jadi aku berkata, "Wow, tunggu, Chanyeol,"

Aku dapat melihat alis Chanyeol mengerut, kesal. "Aku tanya, siapa kau?! Dan kenapa kau bicara informal padaku?!" katanya, masih dalam intonasi keras.

"Kau juga bicara informal padaku," jawabku langsung. Ia melotot.

"YANGBENARSAJA—"

"Letakkan alat itu, kumohon. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka karena aku bertaruh cakaranku sama kuatnya dengan teriakanmu."

Bicara apa aku ini.

Chanyeol terlihat seperti ia ingin meneriakkan segala pikirannya, karena wajahnya terlihat tidak bias dideskripsikan saat ini. Jadi aku mulai bicara lagi, "Oke, aku Cupcake."

Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan. Aku meringis, "Dan aku seorang lelaki."

Chanyeol tampak lebih bingung lagi. "Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti perempuan?!"

"_Well_," aku mengangkat bahu, sempat berpikir sebentar. "Yura tampak bagus dengan ini jadi aku ingin mencobanya. Apalagi ini baju keluaran Louis Vuitton yang dibelinya mati-matian dengan uang tabungan dari kerja sambilannya jadi—"

"Tunggu…" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "…kau tahu darimana sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Aku _mendengar_nya ketika kalian hanya berdua di rumah. Bertiga, hitung kehadiranku juga."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melempar talinya secara asal, ekspresinya terlihat frustrasi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi belajar Yura sampai terdengar 'drak!' dan menatapku dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau bermaksud jahat padaku, dan aku tidak peduli apa ada orang jahat lain di luar, namun, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi? Semuanya?"

Aku tak dapat melakukan apapun selain tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau pasti bingung. Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku Cupcake."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Siapa sebenarnya Cupcake itu? Maksudku, ya, itu kau. Tapi… _siapa_."

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Kau pernah memberiku nama panggilan itu, lalu Yura berkata carilah yang cocok dulu sehingga aku dipanggil Bekku."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku kucingmu, Chanyeol. Kenalkan. Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu lama untuk hari ini. Aku sudah berusaha berkenalan denganmu tapi kau hanya menepuk dahiku terus menerus." jawabku.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bercanda. Aku pernah mencakar Sehun, dan Jongin. Lalu Taemin. Aku tidak pernah mencakarmu karena aromamu menyenangkan. Seperti beri atau semacamnya dan jauh dari bau _citrus_—kau tahu, kucing benci aroma _citrus_." jelasku. Yah... para kucing sama sekali benci dengan aroma seperti itu.

Ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Antara bingung dengan bingung. "Aku tak akan bisa memanggilmu Bekku lagi setelah ini."

"Kupikir juga tidak, tapi nyatanya namaku tidak jauh dari itu, Chanyeol. Nama asliku Baekhyun. Kau sungguh hebat karena memilihkan nama yang mirip dengan nama asliku. Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Baekhyun," jawabku, lalu mendekat ke arahnya dan menggoyangkan tangannya sembari tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa percaya atau tidak," katanya, ragu-ragu.

"Memang, ini seperti mimpi," aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau Bekku?" tanyanya, sembari menegakkan tubuh dan mengernyit.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin membeberkan beberapa rahasianya akan membuatnya percaya. "Ya, kau punya _boxer_ dengan gambar _winnie-the-pooh_—"

"OKE CUKUP. Rasanya aku harus memberitahu _Noona_ agar tidak membocorkan apapun yang memalukan pada siapapun," kata Chanyeol. Aku mengangkat alis dan menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Kau tahu Yura tak akan pernah membocorkan hal sememalukan itu karena Yura sendiri punya banyak hal memalukan untuk dibocorkan. Misalnya ia masih suka bicara dengan boneka _danbo_ di kamarnya. Ia juga pernah bicara padaku saat aku masih jadi Bekku, air matanya mengalir dan ia sesenggukan karena ternyata idolanya sudah pacaran dengan artis lain selama beberapa bulan," kataku. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apalagi hal memalukan tentangnya?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Lho, apa kau tidak mengetahui kakakmu sendiri?"

"Aku lelaki, aku tidak begitu peduli tentang apa yang _Noona_ lakukan di kamarnya yang selalu tertutup ini," katanya, mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga lelaki," tambahku.

Ia membantah. "Tidak, kau… kucing."

"Tidak—maksudku, iya, aku kucing, tapi aku jantan—"

"Kau tidak jantan, kau bahkan memakai celana ketat dan baju Louis Vuitton—"

"Maksudku, saat aku jadi kucing, aku bergender jantan bukan betina," aku cepat menambahkan karena ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat horor.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai celanan ketat dan baju milik _Noona_? Kenapa kau tidak ke kamarku saja dan mencuri bajuku?" tanyanya. Hm, bagaimana ini? Apa aku jujur saja kalau ini semua hanya kebetulan? Tapi aku mempunyai firasat kalau berbohong ada baiknya.

"Kau tadi belum bangun. Dan karena Yura tampak bagus dengan ini… yah, tidak hanya dengan ini sebenarnya. Ia cocok dengan baju apapun dan ia cantik. Juga tinggi. Tapi karena ini baju yang bagus, jadi aku ingin mencobanya." jawabku, sebenarnya ini asal keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau lelaki," celetuk Chanyeol.

Aku menatapnya. "Oh? Bukankah kau menganggapku sebagai kucing? Dan aku tidak memiliki kelainan apapun,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Mari kita lupakan semua tadi. Apa kelebihanmu?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Kelebihanku? Maksudnya apa?

"Indraku tajam. Aku bisa melihat jahitan di ujung lengan pendekmu, aku bisa mencium aroma sup dari dapur, aku bisa merasakan apapun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan aku mendengar… apa itu? Seperti suara _dug-dug-dug-dug_? Apa ada orang yang sedang memalu sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, sejenak kemudian alisnya terangkat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Itu jantungku! Baekhyun, itu mengerikan! Kau bisa mendengar sampai di organ-organ tubuh orang lain?! Kau bisa mendengar bagaimana peristaltik bekerja?! Kau bisa mendengar bagaimana aku bernafas?!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, sedikit merasa geli. "_Well_, itu karena jantung adalah organmu yang paling bekerja keras dalam saat-saat seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut di depanku, membuatku kaget. Kepalanya mendongak, menatapku, dan ia berbicara pelan.

"Baekhyun, kumohon, katakan kau hanya mimpiku… Katakan kau teman _Noona_, itu jauh lebih baik… Katakan kau pencuri yang ingin baju Louis Vuitton. Katakan kau apapun, asal jangan kucingku. Kumohon…"

"Chanyeol, tolong terima kenyataan. Aku ini kucingmu," kataku, lalu mengusap rambut Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Kucing tidak mengusap kepala majikannya,"

"Lalu kau mau aku berlaku seperti apa? Memelukmu? Tidur di pahamu sebagaimana yang aku lakukan ketika menjadi kucing? Menggesekkan hidungku dengan hidungmu?"

Kusebutkan kebiasaanku ketika masih jadi kucing dan ia terdiam, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih ingin hidup di kenyataan. Apa sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah mimpi? Apa aku akan bangun?"

"Mungkin… jika kau ingin tidur lagi setelah ini…"

"Baekhyun!"

Aku hanya tertawa. "Tapi reaksimu tidak seburuk yang lain, sungguh. Temanku pernah cerita, majikannya pingsan berkali-kali. Sementara kau masih bisa melucu,"

Chanyeol terdiam, pandangannya kosong.

"Dan aku tidak ingin bersama Taemin, aromanya cenderung ke arah jeruk. Katakan padanya untuk mengganti parfum atau pewangi pakaian, kalau ia tidak ingin kucingnya terus mencakarnya." kataku. Aku mengatakan sejujurnya, ini merupakan respon dari saat tadi malam ayahnya berkata aku akan dibawa ke Taemin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Ada berapa _kau _di dunia ini?"

Aku menatap langit-langit. "Hmm… mungkin sepertujuh dari seluruh manusia di dunia ini?"

Chanyeol duduk lagi di kursi belajar Yura, dan terdiam. Aku menatapnya dan tiba-tiba bicara, "Nanti, jika transformasiku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku,"

Chanyeol tampak tertarik. "Benarkah?!"

"Ya, tapi itu memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin sampai dua, tiga tahun?"

Chanyeol terlihat lemas lagi. Aku tertawa. "Untuk saat ini, pinjamkan aku baju. Aku akan membantumu bersih-bersih, atau sesuatu yang kau kesusahan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku mengikuti di belakang sambil tersenyum lega karena Chanyeol tampak sudah tenang.

()()()

**tbc**

**Author's babbling :**

_Jinsimeuro jwesonghamnida_, readers. Huhuhu. Maaf telat update, things turned out to be sooo different, saya harus opnam gegara panas tinggi huhuhu. Belom lagi tugas sekolah menengah atas yang udah banyak padahal baru sebentar masuk ;-; ayo kita berjuang bersama/?. Part ini panjang banget ya btw ;-;

Special thanks untuk,

**park baekyeol** selamaaat kamu pertama! Muah :* dan untuk pertanyaanmu, jawabannnya adalah tidak._. ff ini tidak akan beralih rate, tapi mungkin T+ bakal ada... /PLAK. thank you udah jadi yang pertama! :*

juga **stitch, exindira, dhea485, meliarisky7, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Park Changyi, kacangpolongman, elgayunita, rikamaulina94, STANNYuriska, Namu Hwang, EXO Love EXO, Keepbeef Chicken Dubu, indaaaaaahhh, pintukamarchanbaek, Kim MinBaek, BabyByun, Tania3424, Byun CaBaek, byunbitch, nugu, Maple fujoshi2309, ChanBaekLuv, hanachoco, Sonewbamin, eggbacon, Najika Alamanda****, alysaexostans, aquariusbaby06, indrisaputri, Rizky2568, BaekhyunSamaa, **dan semuanya~

Maaf banget kalo ada yang ketinggalan ;-; Thank you so much para bebebs! :*

Review lagi ya?


End file.
